


Hot in Here

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, G!P Kara Danvers, G!P Lena Luthor, Gay Sex, Gen, Girl Penis, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plain and simple smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, That's it, Vaginal Sex, all types of sex let me tell you, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: A series of smut one-shots. That's it. That's all. Just plain and simple smut with no plot at all.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Lena Luthor/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 60
Kudos: 563





	1. Glass door - Supercorp

**Author's Note:**

> I asked on Tumblr if I should do it and I had several people saying I should, so I did! So you can't blame me entirely for that! Anyway, enjoy. If this isn't your cup of tea, get lost.  
> Follow me on Tumblr, @writershapeholeonthedoor

Kara was sure she was living in some weird dream or that she had fallen into Wonderland at some point because that could be the only explanation. She tried to list reasons and understand exactly why, but she always came empty-handed. So it had to be a weird new universe she got stuck at or something.

"Harder." But, if it was, she really didn't want to get out of there, she didn't want to wake up, because it felt amazing. "God, harder."

Kara held her breath for a second, before doing exactly what the husky voice against her ear was demanding. She was good at it, following her orders. She didn't care, she loved it. How could she not? How could she not enjoy the feeling of Lena's wet, tight, soft walls around her fingers? The sharp nails digging in her neck, back, shoulders? The heavy hot breath against her ear, the soft demanding lips in her face and neck, white teeth biting her jaw? It was like Paradise for her. In fact, if she died right there, she would've died happy.

The blonde stopped her arm for a second to wrap her other hand around Lena's thigh to pull it even higher, before returning her movements faster and harder. The new angle proved to be breathtaking for both of them, with Kara's long fingers going deeper and hitting a special spot that made Lena's take a huge intake of breath. Her other leg, that was wrapped around Kara's waist, started to shake just a second after and she bit down in the brunette's shoulder to stop a cry of pleasure. It sucked to have to be quiet, Kara thought, while hiding her face in the CEO's neck. It was a price to pay, one that she was very willing to if it meant she could fuck Lena against the door of her office.

The CEO had attacked her the second she landed outside in her balcony, already reaching for the zipper of her super suit pants. "Be quiet, Jess is outside," she whispered against her mouth before locking her in a hurried kiss.

Kara dropped the lunch bag she had brought with her, but neither woman cared about that. Kara quickly turned them around, pushing Lena against the glass door – something she was sure that costed more than her apartment alone – and pulled her skirt up around her hips and pushed her underwear to the side. She had never fucked Lena in her own office when there were still people in the building, especially just outside the door, and the idea of getting cough was exciting.

Kara barely had time to pull her fingers out after Lena's pussy stopped clenching around her before falling into her knees, managing to put the CEO's legs back to the floor in the process. Without hesitation, she ran her tongue flat against Lena's wet cunt until she reached the woman's clit to suck hard on the small bund of nerves. The woman was cumming again all over her mouth not even a minute after. Feeling quite proud of herself, Kara pulled away with a smug and rose to her feet, cleaning her face with the back of her hand. Then, she bends down again to collect the discarded items. She took her time to put the lunch bag in the desk before facing Lena again.

With eyes glued in green orbs, Kara slowly moved her hand to touch Lena's thigh. The skin under her fingers was soft, even if a little sweaty, and she smiled when the brunette shivered under her touch. Caressing the muscles with her thumb, Kara cleaned the patch of cum that she had slid down at Lena's thigh and raised her hand to the woman's lips.

The CEO raised her eyebrow and Kara mirrored her, adding her own challenge. Finally, Lena opened her mouth and curled her long fingers around the blonde's wrist to bring it closer to her face. The hero groaned as quietly as she could when Lena sucked her thumb, swirling her hot tongue around it, before releasing it with a loud 'pop'. Not for the first time, Kara wondered if Lena would be the reason why she spontaneity combusts one of these days.

"I-" Whatever Lena was about to say was cut by a door opening and closing too close to them. Kara extended her hearing and took notice that the woman's assistant was walking around the file's room right beside them. "You should go."

It's not like Kara could've stayed or if they could've fucked through all day, but she was still kind of disappointed when Lena pulled her skirt down and walked around her, grabbing some files in the process. The hero sighed and scratched the back of her neck, not daring to look back at her.

"Yeah, sure," she said and opened the glass door to the balcony again, ignoring the clear shape of Lena's body against it. She took a quick glance down to make sure her suit was in place, then she took off, glad to feel the wind on her face to clear her head a little.


	2. On the floor - Supercorp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a G!P character, beware!

Lena was sure of two things: if her mother got wind of it, she was a dead woman, and she never wanted to stop.

Kara turned around on her heels once she reached the inside of Lena's empty office, offering a smile to the CEO who was storming behind her. She wasn't expecting Kara to walk around L-Corp as it belonged to her like that and, call if muscle memory, but Lena had followed her without thinking once they left the elevator after their lunch break.

Kara was using what had to be the tightest jeans in history – it almost gave her a stroke when she saw it – and a black top that barely even reached her belly button. Her blonde hair was locked in a high ponytail, but Lena was much more distracted with the large cleavage on display. Her boobs were pressed tightly against her top – she could see the edges of a pink bra under the top and her mouth went dry.

"Close the door," Lena's eyes snapped back to the reporters' face and she arched one eyebrow in question. Kara had a grin as she crossed her arms.

"Why?" Lena asked impatiently or tried to sound impatient. She had quite a lot of work to do after all.

"Because..." Kara turned around and slowly started to collect the papers spread all over the surface of her desk. "I saw the way you looked at me today at lunch," she put the pile of papers at the farthest corner and turned around again. With no effort, she eased herself on top of the table, sitting on the edge first, before using her arms to slid her ass further to the middle of the white table. "I don't know what you were thinking but whatever it was, you had a huge boner."

Lena's jaw almost dropped to the floor at the blunt confession. She was so not used to hear the blonde being so... confident.

She was about to say something, even if she wasn't sure what she was supposed to say when your girlfriend said something like that to you, but Kara wasn't done yet. She effortlessly pulled her top off and threw it across the room towards Lena. The material didn't reach half the way before falling in the ground, but neither of them gave it a second look as their eyes met.

"I can't stop thinking about you in that pants either," Kara looked at her from slightly closed eyelashes and her voice was suddenly much deeper. "I want you to fuck me, Lena, right here, in your desk."

"Kara..." It was a warning, but it was also a shocking sound. Lena's eyes widened as the words registered on her mind and, even if she looked over her shoulders in panic, she felt her cock give a painful throb inside her boxers at the sight in display for her.

"Close the door, Lena," the blonde whispered as her index finger started to trace a lazy way from her neck to the brim of her pink bra.

"Kara..." Lena tried again, still too shocked to formulate any other words. The hero was biting her bottom lip now and her legs spread open on the table. The place was suiting because she looked like a fucking meal, but Lena shook her head. "We shouldn't do this here and..."

"You think so?" Kara shrugged. "I know what I'm asking, I know what I want." An evil grin turned the corner of her full lips up out of sudden. "Do you think I never thought about it before?"

"We shouldn't be having this conversation." Despite herself, Lena turned around to close the door behind her – she turned the key out of instinct, she told herself. "I have work to do and you... God, Kara, you're not supposed to be here now."

The reporter rolled her eyes. "Oh, the technicality. My boss at CatCo won't mind if I get a little late. Will she?"

"I will, yes." Lena corrected with a raised eyebrow.

"If you think that..." Kara jumped from the desk and walked towards Lena like a beast hunting its prey. She sneaked her hands behind her own back and undid the bra, allowing the strips to slid down her shoulders, before she let the pink piece of clothing fall into the ground. Lena had to bit down hard on her lip to stop a moan when she was blessed with that vision. Her breasts were a delicious view, for sure. "Why don't you tell your little friend that too?"

Before Lena could even wrap her mind around what was going on, Kara fell into her knees right in front of her, her hands immediately going to Lena's hips to keep her in place. In the back of her mind, Lena knew she could have walked away if she tried, Kara would have let her go if Lena truly wanted to. There was no way Kara would force her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with, but Lena let herself be held in place with barely any fight at all.

Kara smiled up at her as she traced the growing bulge on her pants with her palm. Lena couldn't stop the moan anymore, especially when the girl moved to open the zipper in a slow deliberated move. Her blue eyes fell to gaze at Lena's crotch, she could see the outline of the CEO's dick in her pants and she felt her pussy clench around nothing at the sight. Kara wiggled her hand inside the woman's pant, drawing another moan from her, and she moved her fingers around until she found the open in the woman's boxers.

Her fingers felt too cold against her hot cock, but the temperature difference was breathtaking. She was hard already, the combination of Kara's hand on her dick and the vision of having the girl kneeling in front of her topless, made the trick. The reporter finally pulled her cock free and it stood proudly in front of her.

Kara bit her lip as her eyes went wide. "Holy shit," she said like she hadn't seen Lena's dick a hundred times before.

As if it had its own life, Lena's cock twitched at the compliment and a fat drop of pre-cum slid from the opening. Kara draws her thumb over the drop, before slowly bringing it down her length to ease the movements of her hands. It wasn't enough and the feeling of the girl slowly jerking her off made Lena's head spin. She threw her head back, mouth open in a silent moan, as one of her hands found it's way to the back of Kara's head, coaxing her forward.

The hero stopped when the pink swollen head touched her closed lips and she looked up at Lena. Somehow, the CEO sensed the move and looked down to meet her eyes. Kara's face was red if from the heat or shiness she didn't know, but it was quite a vision to have. The young innocent looking blonde, small titties free in the cold air of the room, nipples rock hard, holding her thick cock with both hands while on her knees in front of her. Lena wondered if she could come by only looking at her, but hopefully, she wouldn't have to find out.

With a wink, Kara put the thick cockhead in her mouth. She wasn't joking when she said Lena was huge the first time they fucked, she was just managing to suck the head, so she used her hands to pump up and down the rest of the length.

Lena let a loud groan before she could stop herself – she didn't think she could care if anyone listened to her at that moment. The hand in Kara's head took hold of some of her curls as she started to follow her movements while trying to leave her hips in place. She wanted nothing more than holding Kara's head in place and thrust her hips forward until she was deep throat fucking her, but she needed to keep in mind that her girlfriend deserved to take her own time.

Kara doubled her efforts when Lena moaned again, trying to get more of her cock inside her mouth. "I'm cumming," the CEO warned between grunts and Kara swept her tongue around the head one more time before slipping the cock out of her mouth. She kept pumping up and down with one hand while the other one started unbuttoning Lena's pants.

"I want you to put your big cock inside my pussy." She said while pulling the woman's pants down her hips until it fell around her ankles.

Lena's eyes widened. "Jesus fuck, Kara" How could someone look so innocent and say such dirty things at the same time? Not to mention that they were in her office, in some very crowded building.

Kara looked down at her cock again. "I never wanted your dick so bad before." She raised her eyes again and smirked. "I want you to fuck me."

Lena was so going to hell for all the dirty things she imagined in that second.

That didn't stop her from taking a step back to kick her pants to the side. Before she knew, she was laying on top of the girl on the floor after grabbing a pillow from the couch by their side so Kara could put her head on. She also had the presence of mind to grab another one to slide under the hero's hips and soon she was sliding down Kara's pants and throwing it over her shoulder.

She was wearing matching lacy panties and she looked so hot that Lena didn't even want to pull them out. Lena stroked her cock slowly while taking in the view of the blonde spread half-naked in front of her. Lena moved her other hand to slid one finger between the reddened folds. The finger collected some of the moister there before she found her clit to make slow circles around it. Kara moaned as her hips jerked up and Lena realized, in the back of her mind, that they were being quite noisy, but Kara apparently also realized it because she brought one hand to cover her mouth. It was a good idea, especially when Lena slid her finger inside.

"Shit, Kara, you're so tight." Lena stopped stroking her hard dick when it became clear she was really close to actually cumming. She kept her hand around her member, squeezing it every once in a while to give herself some relief.

The woman added another finger, and then another when Kara felt loose enough. When the girl couldn't stop squirming and jerking her hips, Lena withdrew her fingers, bringing the wet digits to lube down her cock. With her other hand, she helped the blonde spread her legs wide open before lining up her dick and pressing into her opening. Kara took a large sharp intake of breath as her body contracted away.

"Relax," Lena remembered her with a worried expression and soft voice.

"You're so big," Kara moaned and, if she was being honest, it was a good type of pain. She would never understand how Lena could stretch her out so much even after all the times they fucked before.

Lena pushed her legs ever further apart, using the weight of her body to keep them open, and moved her thumb to start making small circles on the girl's swallow clit. When Kara relaxed a bit, she slowly pushed herself further and Kara felt every inch of her stretching her wide.

"This really isn't how I wanted us to have sex again after my trip," Lena whispered on her ear while nibbling on her skin.

"This is exactly how I wanted it to be," Kara whispered back with a groan.

"On the floor of my office?" Lena questioned with a huff.

Kara shook her head as her fingers dug hard on Lena's lower back over her blouse. "I just needed to feel you."

Lena's breath got stuck on her throat for a second before she moaned out Kara's name almost in reverence. The brunette captured Kara's lips into a deep kiss as her hips began to move faster, her dick sliding in and out. She was determined to take it nice and slow so she could feel Kara's heat against her after a week apart, but it was a hard thing to do when she felt so tight walls clenching her cock. Kara was overwhelmed by the rush of feelings and she moaned out in Lena's mouth.

"You're so tight," Lena repeated with a grunt. "You're doing so good."

She might have found out Kara had a praise kink early in their relationship because the girl suddenly cried out and her hips bucked to meet Lena's thrust much harder and faster than the older woman was moving, drawing out another cry.

"Do you like that, baby?" She asked as she pushed her cock all the way in and pulled it almost all the way out, repeating the movement. Kara could only nod her answer and the CEO couldn't help herself but smile. "You feel so good around me, you're such a good girl."

Kara groaned some incoherent words and her hips started moving with Lena non-stop now. The brunette looked down to where their bodies where connected and hissed at the vision. She increased the pace a little but kept the circles around the girl's clit very slow. She knew they were running out of time, that someone was due to walk there soon, that Jess would probably try to open the door or would call out for her, but Lena wasn't going to rush the moment and lose all the feelings from it.

"God, Kara, you're doing such a good job." Lena popped her neck and jaw with kisses and the moans that the hero was making made it impossible for her to keep her pace. Her hips started moving faster and harder until the sound of their flesh hitting with every thrust filled the room.

Kara lost all ability to control her noises. Lena's dick was filling her up and it felt incredibly good, even more so when the woman started fucking her for real. It was all she needed and even more, she was glad she decided to meet her for lunch and go back with Lena to L-Corp afterward. Her walls began to clench as she got closer to her orgasm and she gasped for air as the feeling rushed down her body, reuniting all the heat on her lower belly.

"Are you close, baby?" Lena bit down on her collarbone, wishing she could leave a mark, and Kara cried out. "Don't come yet, baby. You're going to make me come too. You feel so good, so so good."

Kara suddenly wrapped her legs around Lena's waist, locking her in place, and with a few more thrusts and flips of her thumb on her clit, she was done. She crashed into a hard orgasm and Lena's thrusts got more erratic to keep her pleasure as long as she could. Lena tried to pull away, but Kara's legs wrapped even tighter around her and it was too late to stop herself.

"Oh, shit, fuck."

Kara felt it, spurt after spurt of Lena's warm, sticky cum, spreading inside her. Lena collapsed on top of her, but they didn't have time to linger on the feeling for much longer. The CEO pulled herself out of the reporter and she had to be fast to stop their conjoint cum sliding of her cunt of hitting the pillow under her ass. Lena pulled her panties back up before she pressed a kiss on the prominent bone of her hips.

"Was it good?"

Kara smiled brightly. "That was amazing!"


	3. Bar - Supercorp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a G!P character! Beware!

Kara could barely wrap her mind around the fact that that was happening. If anyone asked her she would have sworn it was a dream. It could be, to be honest, but not even on her wildest dreams she would get into that position.

Alex was out of town in some missions with J'onn and, apart from them, there was no other Superfriend who was willing to go to the alien bar with her beside Lena, so she asked if the CEO had any plans for the night or if she could join Kara in a night out in National City. She didn't invite her thinking they would end up there, she truly just wanted some company to drink after a long week and her friend was easily one of her favorite persons in the whole world, so why not?

The fact that, at some point, they would start kissing never crossed her mind. Kara decided to ignore the wink the barman threw at her when Lena suddenly got up from her stool and grabbed her hand, quickly pulling her to the door. It was happening way too fast and she had way too many drinks, so she didn't even understand what was about to happen until the elevator's doors on her building were closed and the CEO's mouth was on hers again.

That kiss held much more urgency into it and Kara turned them so she was pinning Lena against the wall, one hand behind her neck and the other sneaking under her short tight dress to grab her ass. If she was less drunk, Kara would have remembered an important detail about herself that would be pertinent to bring up, but Lena's fingers were unbuttoning her shirt, and God her ass felt amazing. So when her friend gasped and pulled away from the kiss to look down between them, Kara was honestly confused for a second, until she realized what the surprise was about.

She took a step back, blushing as she did so, already trying to get ready to be pushed away or something like that. However, before she could go too far, Lena's hands grasped the collar of her light blue shirt, pulling her closer again so the kissing could continue. Kara moaned into the kiss when the other woman moved her hips the best she could in their position, effectively grinding her crotch against the growing bulge in Kara's denim pants.

The blonde was glad when the elevator reached their floor because the last place she wanted to have sex at was the elevator on her building. While reaching out for the keys on her back pocket, Lena sneaked her hand around her hip to palm her through her pants and Kara gasped loudly as her hips buckled instinctively. Once the door was open and they stepped inside, she wasted no time to push Lena back against the door, and the other woman took less than five seconds to wrap her long legs around Kara's waist.

The blonde roughly pulled Lena's dress up, gathering it up on her waist. Kara was gladly surprised to find out the Irish woman wasn't wearing any panties and she moaned when they started humping against each other like horny teenagers. Her cock was hard rock now making it difficult for Kara to think about anything else other than how bad she wanted to remove her pants and fuck her incredibly hot friend senseless.

Lena seemed to have got into the same conclusion because she was taking her dress all the way up in one fluid movement and she somehow managed to take off Kara's shirt too a second later. The journalist was once again surprised to see she was also not wearing a bra and her big round boobs started to jump up and down when the grinding became more erratic.

Between kisses and bites along a smooth neck and gorgeous chest, Kara started taking small steps back, careful not to bump into something on her way to her bedroom. The room was small, with only a bed, a table in the corner and a two doors closet in the opposite wall of where the bathroom was, but she really didn't want to pull off a bad move that would bring both of them to the floor in that moment.

Once she reached the bed, Kara lied Lena down before standing up again to remove her own pants and bra. She was about to take her boxers down when Lena sat up and reached for it. The brunette barely pushed it to her knees before she was pulling her down to the bed with her again. Kara managed to use her arm to stop her from crushing Lena under her, but the woman was eager to have her close. She wrapped her legs around Kara's waist again, feeling the slick glide of Kara's cock against her thighs, and tried to open her legs more.

Kara moaned into her neck between bites and sucking on the olive skin. The humping started again, this time with no clothes between them, and a loud moan escaped both of them as Kara's thick cock slid between wet folds. Lena jerked her hips up when the tip of Kara's cock brushed against her clit and her nails dug into the woman's ass, trying to pull her closer.

"Shit," Kara breathed out.

"Do you have a condom?" Lena asked in the middle of a moan, praying that they wouldn't have to stop because of that. She wanted nothing more than feeling Kara's big cock inside her.

The brunette nodded. "Top drawer," and then she was pulling away, for both of their displeasure, to reach out for the said drawer, kicking her boxers off on the way.

She had to fumble with her make-up items but she finally found what she was searching for. Kara was never happier to be a ready-for-anything kind of woman. When she turned her upper body back to bed, she almost passed out with the vision that granted her from beneath. Lena had her long smooth legs spread over the bed, knees slightly bent, one hand squeezing her left boob while the other one was between her thighs, slide between their bodies.

Kara enjoyed the vision for a couple of seconds before she gained control over her arms again. She used her teeth to rip the package open and didn't gave it a second thought when she tossed the plastic over her shoulder with one hand while the other one pulled the condom from the large pink head to the base of her cock. The plastic could wait for later, she needed relief now, and, considering Lena's whimpers and moans, the other woman also needed it badly.

But, as much as she wanted it bad, she also knew that she needed to take it slow. So Kara lied back on top of her, pressing kisses all over her chest, neck, chin, until she finally reached her lips again, locking her in a hot breathless kiss. One of her hands slid between their bodies and entered Lena carefully with two fingers. The brunette crawled at her shoulders as she moaned, bending her knees and stretching herself open wider.

"God," Kara groaned when she felt the slick cunt open out for her. She kept her movements for a couple of minutes until Lena was crying out under her, then she withdrew her fingers and positioned her cockhead up to the woman's entrance.

Her hips dropped down, the tip pushed inside, and the room was suddenly filled with Lena's high cry of pleasure and Kara's deep grunt. She started a slow, steady thrust, trying to find the best angle to draw out Lena's moans. With every thrust, the rest of the length of her cock slide further and further, until she was fully inside.

It was brutally thick, long, larger than anything Lena ever had inside her swollen, wet, reddened cunt, she realized as her head dropped back onto the bed and another loud moan erupted from the back of her throat. She couldn't think, she could barely breath and Kara's hand was holding her hips down against the mattress to stop her from moving. All she could do was pant, moan, gasp, whine and cry of pleasure, and stretch her legs as far around Kara's waist as she could go.

Kara was considerately slow in the first few thrusts, waiting until Lena's pussy felt less tight against her, and then the thrusting began for real. Lena's moans became higher and her hands left Kara's shoulders to mold around the bars of the headboard – she felt like she was going to need it in a second.

The blonde raised her head from the crook of her neck to meet her eyes and Lena gasped at the look on the woman's face. Her eyes were dark, all blue gone from her orbs, and her expression was crinkled with effort, but her gaze was searching. Kara must have found something on her face or eyes because she smirked out of sudden.

"You like it rough like this, huh?" Kara's voice was low and growling, and every word was punctuated by her hips. Lena's breathless and fast _yes yes yes yes yes_ was almost muffled by the sound of their hips and thighs hitting against each other, the slurping her incredibly wet cunt made with every thrust of Kara's big cock inside her joining the cacophony of noises filling the room.

Kara managed to fasten her movements even more. Harder, faster with every thrust, until Lena howled and came, shuddering and squirming, and crying aloud. Her cunt flexed and squeezed, and her clit throbbed against Kara's pounding base, drawing out even more moans and cries until her throat was sore and tears nubbled her vision.

Kara's hips snapped without pause, or lose any of the power or speed, fucking Lena through her orgasm with a brutal pace. Kara grunted frantically above her and pumped once, twice, before her cock stiffened against Lena's cervix and released a hot load of cum. She kept a few more jerks, now unsteady and uneasy, rutting it out as she moaned into the CEO's neck.

For a long time, they only breathed, fast and hollow. Eventually, Kara was able to raise her head again. "You okay?"

Lena wanted to laugh and roll her eyes, but she had no energy left, so she simply nodded. "Yeah."

Kara smiled down at her before she slowly started taking her cock out of the woman's cunt. She was still half-hard and Lena was still so wet, she couldn't stop a moan. Once she was out, she removed the used condom, locked the white warm cum with a knot, and threw it in the trash can beside the bed, before rolling out of Lena with a grunt. Her muscles were sore, which was surprising considering her alien status, but the waves of pleasure still running through her body let it clear she wasn't going to regret over some tired muscles for too long.


	4. Plugged - Supercorp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains anal play! Beware!

Lena walked out of the elevator in her usual confident way, hitting the floor with her Prada's shoes with enough strength to advertise everyone in mile radium. She watched as people stepped out of her way, barely managing a nod or a wry smile when she kept her eyes glued in front of her. Soon, the out quarters of her office came into view and she held a relieved sigh.

Lena walked inside her office after taking notice her assistant wasn't in her desk and quietly shut the door behind her. Then she walked to her desk, where she stroked a finger across the pages of her newspaper while walking around her desk to sit at her very comfortable chair. As usual, her hot cup of coffee was already at the corner of her desk and a pile of newspapers and magazines were spread over the surface, waiting for her to pick one to read.

She took a deep breath, typed the password on her already turned on the computer, before turning her chair to reach for her coffee while the screen loaded so she could start going through her emails. Lena took a sip of her coffee, enjoying the flavor and the warmth against her tongue, while pulling one of the magazines closer to her, but, as she did, something else catches her attention.

A small black box was sitting right on top of it. She arched one eyebrow, slightly intrigued. Lena knew that her assistant would always check her office to see if anything was in order just before she stormed out of the elevator and, distressed by every single detail as she could be, they would've noticed it. Looking up briefly from it, she saw the frame on the corner of her desk, of Kara and her at Movie Night a couple of months ago, lips locked despite the large grin on their lips.

It occurred to her that maybe she was supposed to find the box. Lena put her coffee down - which later would prove to be a hell of a good idea - to grab the suspicious box, slowly curling her long pale fingers around it. Filled with curiosity, the CEO brought it closer and turned it around a couple of times, trying to see what it was. The thing was completely black, except for two small phrases on the siding. The letters were written in gold and there were quite beautifully made.

'Anal plug'

'Enjoy life'

Lena gasped loudly and the box dropped from her hands and back into her table. She looked up again, almost afraid that someone would storm inside her office after hearing her explosion, but there was not a sound around her. The CEO cleared her throat to get rid off the dry feeling on her mouth before picking up the small box again. Still moved by curiosity, she opened the top, not exactly sure what she was expecting to see, but sure it wasn't an empty box. She arched her eyebrows, surprised, and even turned the thing upside down just to be sure, only to find out that yes, it was really empty.

Before she could do anything else, she heard a commotion outside her office and looked up in time to see Andrea Rojas opening her door. Right, their meeting. Shocked as she was, Lena barely had time to open a drawer to throw the black box inside and shutting it again before the woman was standing in front of her.

"Ok, I don't want to get into details or how and at what cost, but I have the new scratches for CatCo."

She tried really hard to forget about the box inside her desk all morning.

* * *

"I have no idea why Hoyt thought I would be impressed by this. L-Corp has mastered this technology years ago," Lena sighed like she there was nothing else in the world that could annoy her as stupidy people.

Kara snorted a laugh but nodded. "What a shame." She kept fiddling with the pen on her hand, throwing it in the air and catching it again.

"And to think I lost three hours to hear him talk."

"What a shame, indeed," Kara repeated with a wide grin and, this time when she threw the pen, it hit the floor with a soft thump.

The CEO looked up from her papers when she heard the annoying noise and opened her mouth to make some comments about how Kara should stop playing with her things, but the blonde was suddenly bending down and her mouth instantly shut when she clenched her jaws. The reporter's skirt, a very short skirt that barely covered her entire ass, had risen with her movement and the material was clutched around her waist. Lena's mouth started to water with the sight as her fingers curved around her papers with much more strength than necessary. That girl would be the death of her.

Lena was finally being able to wrap her mind what was going on and look away when something else catches her attention. Oooh, boy. The CEO leaned on her desk and squirted on her seat, suddenly desperate for some friction between her thighs. Kara was some sneak little thing, for sure. Who would have thought?

"Kara," Lena's voice had dropped to a huskier tone that made the blonde shiver.

"Yes, Lena?" She still hadn't got up and that was the last confirmation Lena needed to know she was being played.

The brunette flicked her tongue over her lips. "How long have you being planning this?"

Kara finally got up, effectively hiding the view of her bare cunt and the small anal plug on her ass. Her skirt was still rising on her hips and she made a show of pulling it down to cover herself again before turning around. Her big doe eyes could fool anyone, but Lena. "Planned what, babe?"

The CEO's left eye twitched a bit and her nails dug against her palm until her knuckles turned white. She scoffed and shook her head. "You should know not to give an empty box as a present, Kara."

Kara's smirk was almost illegal. "Who said that was your present?" A hand smoothes down her skirt one last time before she turned around to walk away. "I'm going back to work. See you later."

* * *

It was a Hell of a day.

So when she heard her assistant's heels backing away at the end of the day, Lena didn't even wait a second before calling out for her girlfriend.

"Close the door," Lena demanded with a wave of her hand as soon as Kara walked inside her office.

The blonde did as she was told, also turning the key on the locker, before turning to face the CEO one more time. "Do you need me for anything, Lena?"

Lena crackled her nails against her desk for an excruciating minute, until she pushed her chair away from her table. "What do you think you're doing, Kara?"

Kara gasped. "I don't know-I've never-I-What-What are you talking about, Lena?"

"Don't play dumb, Kara." Lena got up and slowly made her way around her desk until she was standing in front of her girlfriend. "Walking in here in those ridiculous short skirt," she started, glaring at the offending material. "With no panties on." Kara's thighs trembled a little and Lena looked up to meet her eyes. "Leaving things I didn't ask for in my desk." Kara whimpered and bit her lip. "So, I'm going to ask again and you better answer me this time. How long have you been planning this?

Kara sighed breathlessly. "Since I find it online," she confessed in a whisper.

"And you saw it and just decided to buy it?"

"I couldn't stop imagining it. You, holding it with your long fingers," Kara squirmed. "Putting it on me." A squeaky moan left her lips once she was done talking, but Lena didn't take pity on her.

"And yet you decided to leave the empty box for me, instead of the whole thing," Lena leaned behind her to open the drawer she had stuffed the black box earlier that day, pulling it out and stretching her arm to show Kara the box lying flat on her palm. "How disappointing," she declared with a heavy sigh

The blonde whimpered loudly this time as her hips bucked suddenly against air and her ass cheeks squeezed around the plug stuffed inside her asshole. "I couldn't wait," she confessed.

Lena hummed and looked her up and down again before putting the box back on her table. Her heels clicked against the floor as she made her way towards Kara but she didn't kiss her as the girl expected her to. Instead, she started to slowly make her way around the reporter, allowing her eyes to roam up and down her body. "Tell me," she said finally. "How did you put it, tell me," she clarified, drawing a moan from the hero standing in the middle of her office.

Kara gasped for air and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on the task given to her and not in the warm puddle forming between her thighs. "I got on my knees."

"In your bed?" Lena was standing behind her now.

"Yes," Kara breathed out. "I used the headboard to hold myself." Her hand twitched like it was trying to grasp at the wooden surface again at the memory. "I was so wet."

"What got you so wet?"

"I dreamed about you and, when I woke up, I started to think about you while getting myself ready." For someone so open about her sexual desires, Kara still had it in herself to blush at some confessions, but it only made things better for Lena.

The CEO was now on her right and a hand started to caress her shoulder blades, from one side to another. "Keep telling me."

A shiver went down her spine and Kara's breath got heavier. "I didn't even have to use lube," she whispered. "I just rubbed it against my pussy for a while."

"And then?" The brunette had stopped moving. Her breath was hot against Kara's ear and her chest brushed against her arm a couple of times while a strong hand lied flat between her shoulders.

Kara gulped. "I slid it inside."

Before she could understand what was going on, Kara was being pushed forward by the hand on her back until her hips pressed against the desk. She thought that was it, but Lena kept pushing her until she was bending over, chest completely pressed against it and ass in the air. The CEO's free hand quickly and roughly pushed her skirt up and the chilling air of the room hit her skin, making goosebumps rise all over.

Lena stood there for a moment, pinning her down with one hand while the other one held her cheeks apart so she could look at the plug inside her. Lena could feel a small drop of her juices slid down her thigh and she moaned in dispair to be touched. Without warning, Lena held the plug and slowly pulled it out, causing a deep moan from the back of Kara's throat to fill the room. The plug was black as the box, except for the head, that held a diamond to it. The thing wasn't too long, about 2,5 inches, and one-inch diameter, but Lena was still impressed by the younger woman's proactiveness in this. During the seven months, they had been sleeping with each other, Kara had never indicated she wanted to add any anal play in the mix.

She was not about to complain because the whole thing was just so hot. Lena herself was never interested in taking a part in that particular department but the perspective of ravishing Kara's like that sent a drill through her body that couldn't be ignored.

Trusting Kara to keep still, Lena removed the hand that was holding her down all while leaning forward to put two fingers inside the woman's mouth. Lena moaned, promptly swirling her tongue around the digits to moister them.

When she felt satisfied, Lena took her fingers off and quickly moved them to Kara's tight hole. The blonde gasped as her hips jerked away out of instinct, but she instantly relaxed when the CEO's hand caressed the skin o fone ass cheek. "Oh, God, Lena."

The brunette moved the tips of her fingers around for a while, making sure that the hole was wet enough with saliva before she pushed the plug back inside. Kara's back arched when the burning sensation started and she squeezed her eyes shut, but Lena was careful and she placed soft kisses all over her neck to distract her from the momentary pain. Once the plug was back inside, the woman moved her hands so she was grasping the slim waist under her, still sprinkling kisses all over the pale skin she could reach. When Kara's body had relaxed again and the pleasure returned full force, Lena cupped her wet cunt from behind, making sure that her index finger was just bellow her clit.

"Is that what you wanted, Kara?" She whispered after biting her lobe quite hard. Kara squirmed and whimpered as her hands moved around trying to find a place to hold. Papers were knocked from the desk and hit the floor, but none of them acknowledge the fact. "You wanted me to fuck you from behind?" Unable to do anything other than moan, Kara nodded eagerly. "Yes? That's why you decided to leave that small clue on my desk this morning?"

Kara tried to thrust back on her hand, but Lena held her with her body. "Please, Lena. I've been waiting all day."

"That wouldn't have happened if you just waited until we got home, would it?" The CEO nipped on the back of her shoulder. "But you choose to do it at work. To tease me when I couldn't do anything about it." The tip of her finger flipped over the blonde's clit and she gasped loudly as her nails tried to dig into the desk. "You had it on all day, huh? Did you have this plug stuffed inside your ass while sitting at CatCo? While you talked with your sister at the DEO?"

When the only thing Kara did was whimper again, Lena removed the hand that was still on her hip to slap the side of her ass. It wasn't so hard – she had for sure hit her harder before – but the office was silent besides Kara's small noises so it sounded way louder than it actually was. Lena instantly brought her hand down again, smacking her one more time, before caressing the red skin with her thumb.

She flicked her tongue on her lips as she soothed the bruised skin. "I hope you know we're going to do this right next time."

Kara didn't have the presence of mind to ask what exactly 'doing it right' meant in Lena's book, but she didn't have time to wonder either because Lena was suddenly filling her wet folds with three fingers. Since the anal plug was pushing her walls closer together, she could feel every inch of Lena's fingers sliding inside her, hard and fast, not taking her time to fuck her properly. She should be embarrassed with the sounds her wet cunt was making, splashing and clenching, but the only thing she could feel was pleasure.

Her hands started moving again, trying to find the edge of the table to grasp at, but Lena took a hold of her right arm and twisted it so she had it locked behind her back. Kara moaned louder with the powerful movement and started to thrust back to meet Lena's fingers as her other arm also twisted so she could place her other hand in her ass cheek, opening herself even more. The CEO raised her upper body so she would be able to look down at where their bodies were connected and felt a rush of warm run down to her lower parts. Kara's asshole was clenching around the plug as her cunt tried to pull her fingers even deeper. She was a vision, all sweat, with juices dripping down her thighs, desperate moves, moans, cries, and whimpers.

And she was all Lena's.

The CEO curled inside her just the right way and Kara cried loudly, arching her back and getting her chest almost completely out of the table. "Cum for me, Kara," her voice was deep and husky, and that was the final touch that sent the woman over the edge.

Kara screamed when her orgasm hit her, hard and deep, and Lena wondered in the back of her mind how many people were still in the building and how many of them could've just heard their recent activity. It hardly mattered now, but maybe she should request some soundproof walls in the future. The brunette helped Kara run down her high, stirring her fingers when her walls clenched tight around her until the younger woman was finally able to breathe again.

"The cleaning team will have a hell of a job," Kara said after a couple of minutes. The glass surface was wet with her sweat – she was sure there was a print of herself on the table now – and she wasn't sure but probably some of her juices had dripped down on the edge of the table too.

Lena chuckled as she removed her fingers from inside her velvet walls. "You're such a messy girl."

"And you wouldn't have it any other way," Kara replied teasingly.

Lena hummed and placed a gentle kiss against her shoulder, before slowly helping her getting up from the table, easing her arm back to a comfortable position. Her muscles hurt, but it was a good type of pain, however, her ass was starting to really hurt after so many hours of stimulation.

She groaned in pain when her sensitive walls brushed against the plug. "Good thing you kept this," she said as she picked up the black box and started walking to Lena's private bathroom. "I'm going to take this off and try not to look like I had the best orgasm of my life five minutes ago."

Lena watched her walk away with a smirk before looking down at the mess on her table and floor. She shook her head and sighed, wondering how was she supposed to make her office not look like he was the stage of Kara's best orgasm ever.


	5. Table - Supercorp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a G!P character! Beware!

Kara was not expecting that when Lena called her into her office after saying Jess was leaving for the night. The Asian woman was still around when she exited the elevator, packing her stuff and writing notes of things she couldn't forget until Monday, so, of course, Kara didn't think that Lena had just basically made a booty call to her. They never had sex in Lena's office. They did it in her bathroom, in the small kitchen outside the office and in one of the bathrooms down the hall, but not in Lena's office.

It was too risky. People walk by her office all the time, not to mention the big-ass window behind her desk. It didn't mean that Kara never thought about it because sometimes it was all she could think about. Bending Lena over her desk and fucking her like they were animals, God, Kara had so many fantasies involving that office that she should be a little worried about it.

"So..." Lena started, one eyebrow arched, her eyes running down Kara's body. The hero felt her cock throb at how Lena's green eyes swept over her body while the editor licked her lips.

"Yes?" Kara tried to sound as innocent as possible, but it was hard to do it when the distinct bulge was starting to mark in her pants.

Lena crossed her legs, pressing her thighs together to try to bring some friction to her pussy. She was sitting in her chair, behind her desk, and the view of Kara standing in front of it, so willing to do whatever she told her to, cock clearly starting to go hard, was almost too good to be real. "We have the office to ourselves. What do you want to do, Kara?"

If Kara could think correctly – which she couldn't because Lena was practically eating her with her eyes, not to mention that her cleavage was just right there to see – she would have said that they weren't alone yet. Jess was still outside because it usually took her another half an hour or more to leave after she said she was about to leave. Instead, Kara thanked her choice of closing the door behind her when she walked inside and said, plain and simple: "Get on your knees."

That was something that didn't happen yet. In the four weeks since they started fucking, Lena had never got into her knees. The only two times she gave Kara a blow job – magnificent blow jobs, even if a little scarce – she did it while sitting down on her couch. Kara was completely sure that Lena would be more willing to find a way to have Kara in her knees while receiving a blow job than having herself doing that.

Lena wasn't very shy to talk about sex. She was very open about what she wanted, how she wanted, when she wanted it and what she didn't want. The CEO said before the first blow job she ever gave Kara that she didn't enjoy doing that. She didn't enjoy giving people blow jobs, she never did. She also didn't like being fucked in all fours or to be in her knees. Kara didn't care about any of that, she was happy to grab whatever was given to her.

Their most used position was Kara having Lena pinned against something – a wall, a door, the bathroom sink. And Kara loved to be on her knees for Lena. She had absolutely no problem with that. In fact, she was almost sure that 90% of her fucking sessions ended with her going down on Lena on her knees. Sometimes, she thought it was too good to be true.

But Kara was a little adventurous. If they were going to break a rule, they could break another one. Kara just wished Jess would leave soon because she wouldn't be able to keep quiet if Lena's perfect red lips were around her cock again.

The blonde offered a gentle smile, something to calm down her nerves and encourage a little bit. Kara walked around the CEO's table until she was standing right in front of Lena's chair, which was turned to the side since she followed her moves with it. She raised her left hand to rest against Lena's cheek, caressing the skin with her thumb. They had locked eyes and were staring at each other almost like they were trying to communicate in silence.

Finally, Kara slid her thumb inside a warm mouth and Lena instantly started to suck on it. She used her tongue at first, but soon she was just sucking on it as hard as she could, her green eyes shined like emeralds as the lust started to built higher in her stomach. Kara wished she could take a picture of that look because it had to be the sexiest thing she ever saw.

Noticing that Lena would need a little bit more of coercion, the reporter started to move her hand down slowly, while using her right hand to find the zipper in her pants. The raven-haired woman followed her movements for a second before she stopped and looked up to meet blue eyes again. Kara was worried for a second that she wouldn't do it, but then she jerked her body from her comfortable and expensive black leather chair until she was kneeling on the floor in front of Kara.

"Fuck, Lena," the blonde moaned quietly. She had been finally able to open her zipper and buttons, and she even managed to pull her cock out even with the compression shorts she used daily. Her member was already hard and she wrapped her hand around the sheer meaty length and stroked herself in front of Lena. Slowly, almost as slowly as before, Kara started to pull her hand closer to her body.

Surprisingly, Lena followed her movements, until Kara's big cock was just there by her cheek. The CEO held her gaze for what looked like forever, but then she finally released Kara's thumb from her mouth. The look of eagerness was a disaster waiting to happen because Lena was looking like she wanted to get fucked so badly.

"You're so desperate for me," Kara said softly. Lena only arched her perfect eyebrows and leaned forward, wrapping her lips around the head of Kara's cock at first. "Fuck, Lena," the blonde breathed out in pleasure, one of her hands already going to rest on top of Lena's head.

Before she could react, the brunette started to move fast, taking half of Kara's length in her mouth in a heartbeat. Kara's cock was impressive. It could really stretch her inside, making it difficult take all of her sometimes, and it nearly stretched every inch of Lena's mouth. Lena quickened her pace, sucking in Kara's cock with more eagerness. If Jess hadn't left, she was for sure able to hear the commotion inside her boss's office, but neither women could care less about all of that.

Both of Kara's hands suddenly came in Lena's head, using her hips and hands she managed the shove Lena back until the back of her head was resting against the side of her desk. The CEO moved her hands forward to grip Kara's hips, not to stop her, but to keep balance on her new position.

"Keep your mouth open," the hero said.

Suddenly the wet sounds became much louder inside the office. Spit and pre-cum were leaking from Lena's mouth now that Kara was fucking her throat like she didn't give a fuck about anything else in the world. As Lena's nails dug into her hips, Kara felt her toes curling and the heat rising in her stomach, and she knew she was really close to cum inside Lena's mouth.

"I'm going to cum." Both times Lena had given her a blow job before, she had pulled away before Kara could cum in her mouth, so the reporter thought it was only fair to give her a heads up.

Kara gasped loudly when her cock twitched almost violently and she shoved forward one last time, eyes rolling back in her head, as streams of warm cum filled Lena's mouth and throat. The brunette's nose was pressed to her stomach while she was kept in place by two strong hands. Kara felt the muscles in the back of Lena's throat squeeze the head of her cock when the CEO swallowed down her cum and she couldn't stop the moan that raised.

When she pulled away, a line of cum and spit connecting her cock to Lena's lips formed. Dark hair was wild, beautiful locks going in every direction, and her face was flushed, but Lena still managed to lick her lips clean with such a grace that was envied. Kara suddenly motioned for her to get up, a new fire starting inside of her.

The blonde guided Lena once she stood, turning her around so her back was turned to her and she was facing her office's door. Kara grabbed the edges of Lena's skirt in both hands, before pulling them up unkindly to pile it around her hips. Soon, her hands had finally moved again on the silk grey blouse and she ripped it off, not even carrying about buttons or how they were going to get out of there.

Before Lena could protest, Kara pushed her upper body down in the table. The woman's chest was touching the cold table now and she gasped when she felt Kara's strong hand holding her down, resting in her shoulder blades. Then, Kara took a step back to admire her work. Lena Luthor, spread on her own table, ass up in the air, wet cunt in plain sight and dripping juices all over the glass. The hero moaned and ran her hand through the right ass's cheek, pumping her cock slowly.

"God, Lena, if you could see yourself right now..." Kara felt very tempted to slap the perfect round ass, but she had no idea if Jess had left or not, and the sound of a slap would call her attention for sure. If the whole throat fucking, wet noises, already didn't. "So hot," she lowered her fingers, then placed the tip of her index and middle finger at her wet hole.

Lena gasped and tried to move her hips to meet the fingers, but Kara pushed her back into the table. "Kara..."

Kara didn't know if it was a warning or not, but it made her chuckle softly. "Yes, Lena? Is there anything I can do for you?"

The woman looked over her shoulder. "Fuck me."

So she did. Kara pushed two fingers inside Lena's pussy, using her hips to hold Lena in place against the desk. She kept her movements until the other woman started to squirm under her, gasping every once in a while, trying to reach her orgasm without any stimulation on her clit, something she was never able to. Kara finally took pity on her, mostly because she knew they were locked inside the office for far too long now and they were running out of time, so she removed her fingers, already moving both of her hands to grasp Lena's hips and shoved her cock inside easily and carefully.

She had to bit hard on her bottom lip to keep quiet. It was so good to be inside Lena, it felt like going back home at the end of the day. The CEO put her hands against the edges of the table to hold herself up when Kara started to fuck her for real, pounding her body hard and fast. The sound of their thighs hitting each other and of Kara's dick going inside and out the wet cunt filled the office, joined by their occasional gasp or low groan.

Lena managed to twist her body enough to slip one arm under her, reaching her clit to rub hard circles on it. "Oh, Rao, yes," Kara breathed out. "Touch yourself for me, Lena."

The brunette gasped much loudly and her back arched. She bit the back of her hand to stop another noise to come out and squeezed her eyes shut. It took only a few more trusts from Kara and she was gone, clenching around the hero like an iron grip. Kara waited, gradually slowing her movements until Lena's pussy stopped moving around her cock before pulling out. She stroked her hard member, fast and with no care, and soon three large thick shots of cum squirted all over Lena's back and ass.

Well, she could scratch that from her list. She just fucked Lena Luthor at her own office against her glass table.


	6. Steam - Supercorp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More office sex, why not?

It had become almost a second nature by that point, Kara realized. She became a pro to identify when Lena needed her and she never failed, not even once. Kara could hear every small change in the CEO's heartbeat, even across town – how it would suddenly increase when she was nervous, how it would skip a beat when she would start getting anxious. She could also detect the stress in the woman's voice if she closed her eyes and paid enough attention.

At first, they had this agreement. No sex at the office. Not if they wanted it to work, if they wanted to keep being professionals and not if they wanted to keep their newfound relationship a secret. It was easy in theory, they were both very professional women thank you very much, and the very idea of doing something dangerous like that was quite repulsive.

Instead that, as time went by, it wasn't repulsive anymore. One night, after everyone else had left and Kara dropped by after saving a kitten from a tree, and they were the only ones in the whole floor, probably the whole building, the reporter fell into her knees and ate Lena out so eagerly that made her go to the moon and back. The feeling of doing something so wrong was too exciting and it became a common thing, it doesn't matter how hard they both tried to combat it at first.

They would have sex in Lena's desk almost every week, late at night, after everyone was away. At some point, between infuriating meetings and untalented scientists wasting her time, Kara started to walk inside the CEO's office and close the door behind her in the middle of the day, with people walking by just outside, and she would help Lena relieve some of her stress with her hand or fingers.

But, the longer they managed to do it without getting caught, the more adventurous they became. There was even a time when Lena slid her hand up Kara's Supergirl skirt right in the middle of her balcony, outside, where a security camera or a drone or something else could easily spot them. The rush was quite addicting, they couldn't deny that.

That's why Kara didn't even think when she heard Lena's heart peaking out after a meeting with the board. The CEO was furious, anyone could probably see that from a mile away if Kara could hear it all the way from CatCo. Almost in automatic, Kara rose from her chair, gave some lame excuse about a lunch break and found the nearest exit, where she peeled back her shirt to expose her suit underneath it and flew away.

Kara didn't wait for instructions or a verbal agreement when she landed on Lena's balcony, she simply walked inside and went straight to the bathroom after closing the door behind her. Her long fingers quickly removed her top and she threw it on the floor at the same time Lena entered the bathroom behind her. Their eyes locked in the mirror for a second before all the rage the CEO was feeling was channeled in only one thought: fuck Kara senseless.

Kara had her hands pulling her skirt up and her panties to the side before Lena could even think of telling her to do exactly that. The black bra quickly joined the rest of the discarded clothes on the bathroom's floor and the reporter was naked in front of her, her perfect round ass and perfect pink boobs, looking so eatable that Lena had to restrain herself from moaning out loud.

It all happened in less than ten seconds, Kara was sure, from the moment she walked inside the bathroom, started to remove her clothes, to Lena walking in as well, to her being impaled by three long fingers. Lena didn't bother removing her panties or any of her own clothes and Kara was glad. She was wearing grey pants, that matched perfectly with the rest of her clothes, and God knows how much Kara loved to see that woman in a suit.

Lena, who was holding the presence of mind still, used her right arm to hold Kara right where she was, hugging her waist in an iron vice grip as her hand reached for the sink to steady herself when she started moving relentlessly against the blonde, adding some hips moves to gain power. God, she felt home when she was buried deep inside the warmth of Kara's cunt, fingers, tongue, dildo, it really didn't matter as long as she could feel her like that.

Lena moved fast, not pulling all the way out, forearm bumping against Kara's bare bottom without a care in the world. By the wet noises she was hearing, she knew she was doing something right, even if Kara couldn't voice it. To be honest, though, Lena couldn't think about anything but Kara's warm and soft walls around her so perfectly. Kara once called it 'blowing off some steam' and, even if Lena found it a ridiculous way to call 'fucking senseless', she did have to agree that it kind of was that. And if that made the woman feel less dirt, so be it.

Way before she wished it to be, Kara felt the knot forming in her lower stomach and, without warning, she came hard, thrusting back against Lena at the same time the CEO increased her speed and strength. The blonde lost balance with the strength of her last bump and she threw herself to grab the sink's edges to stop her body to fall completely. Lena was buried so deeply inside of her that Kara could swear she could feel the tip of her fingers poking her cervix, even if she knew it was impossible.

Kara's breaths were fast and uneasy, but she didn't moan even once. They couldn't, it was too risky. With Jess just outside the door and the whole L-Corp's staff, anyone could hear them and this little adventure of them would have a very tragic end. Press would love to hear about it, for sure. Another scandalous Luthor for them to pry on. But Kara was very loud during sex, so she usually had a very hard time holding back when they were fucking in Lena's office. She managed to do it by biting her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood sometimes.

As fast as before, Lena pulled her fingers out and took a second to appreciate her work as a drop of cum slid down Kara's cunt to her thighs, feeling a sort of pride she would have felt guilty in any other circumstance. Lena had another meeting in five minutes, according to her watch, so she simply took a step back and opened the bathroom door to leave.

When she turned around to close it behind her, she saw Kara sliding her hand in her belly until it reached the wet place between her thighs. Lena groaned with the image, knowing that she wouldn't be able to think about anything else in her meeting other than the fact that Kara was masturbating in her own bathroom even after Lena fucked her not a long time ago.

Lena looked at her watch again, then at her pants like she was trying to communicate with her own body. She was so wet she could almost feel it through her pants and she knew she would have to change them as soon as she got the chance to, but the Financial Department would walk inside her office in four minutes now and she really had no time to go back and fuck Kara again like she wanted to.

"Can you finish in four minutes?" She asked with a sigh.

Lena didn't receive a verbal answer. Instead, Kara's whole body started to shake and her knees almost buckled under her when she came, her mouth opening in a silent scream. Lena watched helplessly when the new gush of Kara's own cum joined the previous one in the girl's thighs and dripped down her long legs, making even a bigger mess than before. Before she could even say anything, Kara moved her fingers, collecting some of the cum, and brought the digits back to her mouth.

God, Kara was going to be the death of her.

Lena decided her meeting could wait a little longer. She had more urgent subjects to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might have noticed in previous chapters some misunderstanding with names. That's because the first chapters of this fic were initially part of my TDWP series (Kinky Mirandy, you can find it here as well), but, since I never posted any of these, I decided to change it to Supercorp and I believe it was the right decision because it works way better like that!  
> Anyway, just to clarify and say that I already went back and make some changes, but if you find anything else, just kindly tell me and I will fix it! Thank you!


	7. A Bed - Agentcorp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains use of sexual toys. Beware!

In the five months they were fucking, they might have used a bed five or six times, four of them being Alex's bed in her small studio apartment. So when Lena dragged her - more like she followed her like a lost puppy - to her room at her penthouse, Alex couldn't stop the thrill of satisfaction. First, because she was going to meet the space for the first time, but also because she had heard about a king-size bed and a bathtub they could use later.

Of course, she pushed Lena against the door as soon as they got inside, already pulling down the straps of her dress to drop wet kisses all over the woman's breasts. She loved Lena's boops, and her ass, and her belly and her strong shoulders, and her sharp jaw. And her eyes, and her smile and the way she smelled like coffee and old books and expensive french perfume. Alex almost whined when her heart skipped a beat with the feelings running inside her head.

Alex pushed the dress all the way down while falling into her knees and Lena kicked the soft material to the side along with her shoes and spread her legs before the agent could even motion for it. "How much do you care about those?"

"What?" Lena looked down at her with a frown.

Impatient, Alex curled her fingers around the straps of the black tong Lena was wearing and pulled it apart, ripping it in two pieces - later she would wonder how she was able to do it without hurting herself in the process. "I will just buy you another one," she whispered quickly, too busy already leaning forward to eat the editor out.

Lena wasn't very vocal during their fucking sessions. She would give orders and gasp whenever Alex was doing something she liked, but that was about it. So she was quite startled when a deep moan filled the quiet room, sending a shiver of pleasure down her body and between her legs. With her tongue buried deep inside Lena's wet cunt, Alex reached down with her free hand to pull her own loose dress up a bit. Then Alex managed to wiggle down her panties without pulling away from Lena, just enough to find some space for her fingers to slide down her folds.

Her cunt clenched around nothing when the cold air of the room hit her and she cupped her palm on it. She was never gladder that she was able to multitask because there was nothing in the world that would make her stop eating out Lena's pussy, not even the painful way her own cunt was throbbing. Alex was sure she had finally be accepted in paradise when Lena curled her hands in the back of her head, pulling her closer and keeping her there, not that she ever wanted to leave.

The CEO moaned loudly again. "Oh God, Alex," she gasped and her fingers pulled Alex's red curls a bit too hard.

Alex groaned in pain and pleasure, letting go of Lena's hip to reach for the hard bund of nerves between her swollen lips. The second her thumb started to make fast circles around it, it was clear that Lena would not be able to keep herself up. The agent remembered that they had a perfectly fine bed behind them, but before she could do anything about it, Lena let go of a pitch cry and a loud moan, shaking uncontrollably.

Alex quickly rose to her feet and pressed her body into the brunette to keep her standing and not fall into the hard ground. Her left hand moved to hold Lena's hip, grasping at the soft skin like a safe boat, while her other one kept rubbing her clit faster and faster.

"Fuck," Lena breathed out heavily.

She had lost all air from her lungs and Alex was sure she would have the marks of Lena's nails in her shoulders for at least a couple of days, and yet the warm throbbing feeling between her legs didn't go away. They were alone and at Lena's penthouse, with no one to interrupt and no one around that could hear them. She would not waste that unique opportunity, for sure.

"Alex," Lena whispered softly against her right cheek. Her hands had lost the grip in her shoulders and now her finger was slowly caressing the skin of her arms, down til her elbow and back up.

It was such a simple and intimate thing that Alex almost started crying. "Yes?"

The agent had buried her face in the crook of her neck, so she took a time to take a deep breath, being blessed with the smell of coffee, old books, french perfume, and sex. "Bed."

Of course, Alex wanted to shout. Instead, she leaned back to look at Lena's flushed face. The CEO allowed a small smirk and brought their lips together. It wasn't soft, it was full of teeth and tongues, but Alex could almost feel loved. Lena placed both palms against Alex's sternum and pushed her backward. Alex gasped a bit when she was led down the hall and into the bed, where she fell in her ass in the soft mattress, Lena quickly startling her hips, placing each of her knees to the sides of her thighs.

Chocolate eyes met green ones and Lena must have seen something there because she suddenly became softer. The lines in her forehead eased and her eyes lost a bit of the fire from moments before. The Luthor raised one hand to Alex's left cheek, where she caressed the skin with her thumb before leaning for a kiss. Alex felt her heart about to explode inside her chest. That's it, she could die now.

"Lena," she moaned when their lips moved away.

"Hum?" It was nothing more than a hum, soft and breathless, but it sends shivers down the agent's spine.

"I want to take you out," Alex admitted. Maybe it was the bottle of wine they both shared earlier that night or it was the fact that Lena had just kissed her like never before, but she felt brave out of sudden. She just hoped it wouldn't end up blowing in her face because she still wanted to use that bed.

"Alex," her tone had acquired a warning to it, but Alex didn't back down, she couldn't. She wanted it, she longed it for so long.

"Dinner," she moved to place small open mouth kisses at Lena's neck. "Tomorrow, before you come up with a list of reasons why we shouldn't do it."

Lena's hands had moved back to her shoulders and she was grasping at her almost in despair like she was afraid that Alex was going to disappear in thin air. "We can't."

Her heart was beating so fast that Alex wondered if she was about to have a heart attack or something. "Please, Lena. Please." She held her ear lob between her teeth.

The younger woman threw her head back and a breathless moan escaped her throat. "We can't," she repeated, but it already didn't hold the same conviction as before

"Do you want to?" Alex squeezed the hands that were holding Lena's hips and turned her attention to the other side of the woman's pale neck. "Because I do."

There was a long pause, enough to make Alex start to worry, but finally Lena's touch leased. "Me too."

Relief washed all over her and Alex smiled. "So I will pick you up at 7."

"No," Lena shook her head eagerly. "We can't."

"Maybe not." Alex pulled away and guided one hand to the back of Lena's neck to force the younger woman to look back at her. They locked eyes again. "But we both want to, so why not?"

Lena didn't answer her. Instead, she lowered her hands to grab the rim of Alex's dar blue loose dress and pulled it up so slowly that the woman under her was squirming in the end. Once Alex was sitting in bed with nothing but her black panties shorts, black lace bra, bare feet and Lena Luthor sitting on her lap, she felt like she was about to pass out. She sighed gladly when Lena removed her bra and threw it across the room. The woman's movements were much more longing, and soft, and carrying than ever before, Alex noticed it. Especially when she started to push her down with her hand against her shoulder to lay in the bed.

Alex complied without hesitation, but she was a little surprised when Lena didn't follow her moves. The CEO kept startling her hips, resting her perfect round and firm ass at her thighs, but now both of her palms were resting against Alex's stomach. Lena was biting her bottom lip and she used her nails to scratch a pat to Alex's underwear. The agent hissed, shivering from head to toe.

Finally, Lena pulled down her underwear, just the enough to expose her wet cunt to the cold air f the room. Long and warm fingers curled around her when Lena started a slow torturous movement up and down with her wrist, hitting her with her knuckles every time.

"Lena," Alex breathed, fighting to keep her eyes open.

The younger woman raised her own hips and Alex took the opportunity to remove her shorts all the way, throwing it somewhere around the room. She watched as Lena reached out for her bedside table, she could hear she pushed a couple of things to the side until she found what she was looking for. When Lena rested her bottom on her thighs again, she was holding a dark blue strap that made Alex's mouth go dry.

Lena raised one eyebrow in question and, when Alex gave her a quick nod, she helped the agent to ease the toy around her hips, adjusting the fit. Once it was in place, big and hard around Alex's waist, Lena started to sit back down, this time placing the dark head of Alex's strap against her wet slit. They both gasped and moaned at the sensation.

Holding Alex's eyes with her intense stare, Lena slowly, so slow, started to ease herself down, impaling herself with Alex's thick and large strap. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when her bottom finally touched the older woman's thighs again, feeling her pussy being totally stretched to fit the toy. But she didn't move after that, she just sat there, filled with Alex, hands placed against the agent's abs, mouth slightly open since she was a bit breathless, and just stared at the woman for a while longer.

Alex could feel something changing right there. She had no idea what it was, or if Lena was even aware of that, but something about the way they kept looking at each other's eyes told her that they would never be the same. In those six months of intense fucking and sneaking around, they had never shared such a deep connection, and they for sure didn't waste a second to just look at each other. It thrilled her because maybe that meant that she wasn't about to have her heart broken in a thousand small pieces. Maybe Lena was feeling it too, maybe she was thinking the same, that they could be much more than fuck buddies.

Suddenly, Lena took a deep breath and raised her hips, using Alex's abs for balance, until just the head of the hard cock was inside of her. Her movements were so slow and so sensual that Alex wondered if she was going to explode or die at any second. The young scientist kept her deliberate moves when she brought her hips back down, both of them moaning with the small amount of friction that it was causing between them. It hit Alex, like a wall of bricks, that they were about to make love. Not fuck each other senseless or just have sex because it looked much deeper than that. It felt much deeper than that.

Alex used her hands, that she had placed in Lena's hips, to help the other woman bounce up and down and they gradually increased the speed until they found the right rhythm, the balance between fast and slow. Lena was the first to break eye contact when Alex raised her left hand to hold one perfect firm boob, rolling her hard nipple between her slim fingers. The CEO opened her mouth in a quiet moan, throwing her head back. The vision of the column of her neck was too much to ignore, so Alex used all of her years running in the track team and military training to raise her upper body without disturbing their movements. She moved her other hand to the lower back of the other woman, pulling her impossibly closer, before locking her lips around the pulsing vein at her neck. Lena gasped, moving her hand to grab Alex's shoulder for balance and the other one intertwined in brown locks in the back of her head, not pulling or pushing, just keeping her there.

Alex thrilled sloppy kisses down the woman's neck while moving her right hand more south until she could grab a very soft ass cheek and squeeze it. Lena arched her body with the mix of sensations going through her body, but she completely lost it when Alex took advantage of her arched back to move her mouth to a hard dark pink nipple. Motivated by Lena's deep groan and the nails digging into her skin, Alex moved the hand that was caressing her nipple to do a feather-like touch against her clit.

"Alex," the voice was husky, low, she sounded almost like a wild animal, and Alex couldn't stop her own moan at the sexy sound.

She wanted to make Lena come and she wanted to do it right now, she decided. Her thumb pressed harder against the bund of nerves between her swollen lips and Alex rolled a nipple with her flat tongue just the right way. Lena's hips faltered for a second when her thighs started shaking wildly. The CEO pulled the soft red curls without realizing it when her body arched even more. Opening her mouth in a silently cry, Lena rolled her hips back down and burying Alex's cock to the tilt inside of her. Alex could almost feel velvet like walls clenching around her, Lena's nails were digging at her shoulder and strong thighs were shaking against her, but it was the loud guttural moan that came from the back of Lena's throat that sent her over the edge as well. She grasped the woman's ass tighter and used her other hand to ground herself since apparently she was about to fly away from her body.

And then she came.

They had their very first date the next day.


	8. Gamer - Supercorp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a G!P character, beware!

Lena, very often, considered that the reason why her relationship with Kara worked out so well was that they understood each other’s agendas. For instance, when she needed to spend a whole weekend working on a project or away on a business trip, Kara wouldn’t be mad or make her feel bad for that, she would simply find something to keep herself busy while Lena worked.

Like that weekend, when Lena had a last-minute project to finish to present in the first working hours on Monday and Kara decided to stage a videogame competition with Winn, Alex, and James. She had excitedly told Lena all the details about their online game, including the name of the said game, but the brunette couldn’t remember half of the words. It’s not like Lena didn’t understand a thing about videogames, in fact, she was rather good at the few games she tried to play, but she got distracted by Kara’s smile and how happy she sounded.

For what Lena had gathered, they would start their little tournament on Saturday morning to end only on Sunday night, or when someone died, according to Winn. That gave Lena all the space and time to work from her home office, even if Kara was talking and screaming on her headphone right in her living room. According to the blonde, her TV was way better than hers and, honestly, Lena preferred to have her around, even if they weren’t going to be in the same room. It gave her reasons to take small breaks, to make sure Kara didn’t turn her living room into a landfill and to accept the food Kara brought to her every couple of hours.

It was Saturday night when Lena decided to go out and ask Kara if she wanted to order some pizza for dinner and saw that her girlfriend was definitely taking her tournament a little too seriously. Kara wasn’t sitting on the couch anymore surrounded by Cheetos bags like before. Instead, she was now keeling on the floor, forearms leaning on the coffee table, looking at the TV with big wide eyes while she tapped buttons on her control so fast that Lena could barely see her fingers moving.

However, it wasn’t the zombies dying on the screen that got her attention. No. It was the fact that her girlfriend was using a ridiculously small gym short, red with white straps on the side, so freaking small that it almost didn’t cover her entire ass. Said ass that was, by the way, wiggling in the air, her bare thighs looking so smooth as the floor underneath her. Her blonde hair was falling loose on her back and shoulders, and Lena wished she had a mirror located in front of Kara so she could see the cleavage that she just knew was showing since the woman was using a black tank top that was hugging her in all the right places.

Lena felt her mouth water at the same time she felt herself growing hard inside her pants. She threw a quick glance at her watch, to be sure she could kill off some time, and then decided she could throw a quick text to the pizzeria later. The brunette walked in slow deliberate moves until she was sitting on the couch behind Kara, a smug smile on her lips. Kara was using those gigantic headphones Winn had built up for her and she probably hadn’t even noticed Lena yet, which served her just right.

Lena kept her eyes glued in the perfect round ass wiggling in front of her as she moved her hand to stroke the bulge growing on her pants. She palmed it a bit hard and bit her bottom lip to hold a gasp to the small relief she felt.

“Alex, your left!” Kara leaned farther away against the table, her ass sticking out even more, and Lena followed her move by resting her elbows on her knees, licking her lips. “Winn, get out of here!”

Lena chuckled to herself as she carefully lowered herself behind Kara, kneeling on the floor between the blonde’s legs. She made sure they wouldn’t be touching, even if her fingers were tingling, begging her to caress the bare skin at sight. The CEO threw a quick glance up to make sure Kara was still playing before she finally touched her hips. There was a pause when Kara’s body tensed before she relaxed again, leaning back against Lena almost out of instinct.

Lena moved her hands from Kara’s hips to her asscheeks, going down until she could slip her hands under the red shorts so she could caress the silk-like skin. And then she almost passed out because Kara wasn’t using any underwear. She moaned, unable to stop herself, and rested her hips against Kara with a soft sigh.

She was so hard already and she could feel Kara’s heat against her, even with her sweatpants and the blonde’s shorts on the way. Lena removed her hand from under the shorts and moved them to Kara’s sides, stroking and causing goosebumps to rise on the woman’s arms. When her hands came back, she hooked her fingers on the waistband of the red shorts and started to pull it out slowly, exposing Kara’s bare bottom and cunt to the hot air of the room.

She was so wet, Lena could see from her place, she could feel against her, and she wished nothing more than burry herself deep inside that heat. So that’s what she was going to do.

Lena undid the cords of her pants and wiggled her hip to slid it down her legs until it was pooled on her knees, then she did the same with her boyshorts and she was finally free. The brunette sighed in relief when her cock stood hard and proud against her stomach and leaned over against Kara again, hands caressing her ass and dick slipping between the crack of her ass. At that, she heard a small gasp leaving the woman’s throat and she smiled.

Kara was taking that tournament seriously enough that she was still holding the control between her slightly shaking hands and she was still using the headphones, even though she went suddenly quiet. Lena smiled again as one of her hands moved to the base of her cock to guide it home. Kara was wet, hot and so slick that she found no resistance to slip in.

She didn’t hold the loud moan that escaped her lips, but Kara still had to make a sound, even when she bottomed out completely. Buried deep inside her girlfriend, Lena moved her hands to grab the ends of the black tank top so she could pull it up the best she could in the position they were. She managed to pull it enough to free small perky mounts, the breasts that Lena loved to rest her head against when they went to bed, and her expertise hand quickly found a nipple to pinch at the same time she pulled her cock out almost all of the way before pushing back inside.

Apparently, that was the breaking point to Kara. The blonde violently pulled the headphone from her ears, holding the control on the other hand so hard that Lena could hear it making some concerning noises. Kara threw her head back, mouth open in a quiet moan, and her hips moved back to meet Lena’s thrusts.

Lena moved her hands so she had her left one on Kara’s hips and the right one grasping at the back of her neck, her palm pressing firmly on her soft skin, fingers curled at both sides of her neck to keep her up. The sound of skin slapping filled the room and Lena closed her eyes and threw her head back when a sparkle of desire settle down between her thighs. She would never get tired of fucking Kara, that’s for sure.

The blonde’s hips were thrusting back against her, her wet cunt swallowing her cock avidly, the slurping noises filling the space around them almost as loud as the sound of their thighs bumping together. When Lena thought it couldn’t get any better, Kara finally added her own noises into the mix, moaning louder than the CEO and gasping for air at every few thrusts.

The whimpers, moans, and gasps seemed to hit straight on Lena’s core and she curled on herself when her lower stomach tightened almost painfully. Her front came to rest Kara’s back and she lowered her right hand to grab a boob again, squeezing it the best she could in her foggy state, her hips never stopping the hard and fast movements.

“Kara,” she breathed against the woman’s ear, eyes still tightly shut.

“Lena,” Kara replied in a loud moan. “Harder, please, fuck me harder.”

The CEO groaned, her hands gripping at her ever harder since she knew she couldn’t hurt the other woman, and then she straightened her torso again. Without missing a beat, she adjusted her knees and grabbed Kara’s waist with both hands, and then she was fucking Kara as her life depended on it. The X-Box control fell from Kara’s hand with a gentle thud on the carpet beneath them, the headphone quickly having the same fate, then Kara used her now free hands to grab the table she was leaning against like she was afraid she might fly away if she didn’t hold into something.

After a particularly hard thrust, one that made Kara truly believe she could feel Lena’s cock hitting her womb, she took her right hand from the table and reached back to grasp at the brunette’s thigh, her short nails digging on the pale skin. Lena groaned both in pain and in pleasure, her own hands holding the other woman even tighter.

“Lena,” Kara whimpered, sounding actually about to cry. “I’m going to come.”

The CEO’s next breath came out all cracked and sharp. She could feel every muscle on her lower body burning and begging her to stop, but she would never even dream about it, not when they were both so close. Lena leaned down just an inch so she would be able to curl her left arm around Kara’s waist, tapping the skin with her fingers until she found the hard bundle of nerves between swollen lips.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kara screamed, losing all control of her body and jerking forward until her chest was resting on the coffee table.

Lena loved how the blonde wouldn’t swear at any other moment except for when they were fucking. She loved to hear her girlfriend losing all control over herself, how she forgot her principles, and just cursed left and right. It made a small ball twist inside her belly and her cock twitch.

“Kara, I’m coming,” she announced as her movements became sloppier and out of rhythm. “Can I come inside, please?” She liked to ask every time just to be sure because, if for any reason, Kara didn’t want her to, she wouldn’t.

Thankfully, they were on the same page again. “Yes!”

With five or six more hard thrusts, Lena came with a deep grunt, stilling her movements buried deep inside Kara. The blonde followed her shortly after, her walls clenching around her cock like she was trying to make her go deeper at the same time she tried to milk her away. When the last spurt of white thick hot cum left her, Lena gasped for air and allowed her body to fall against Kara’s as she tried to recover her breath.

“You died,” she whispered against Kara’s neck a few minutes before when she opened her eyes finally and stared at the TV.

The blonde chuckled under her, her velvet walls clenching around Lena again. “I think I won, babe.”


	9. On the Phone - Supercorp

“Kara,” Lena’s voice was way more husky than usual and it sounded quite like a warning, but Kara was already too far gone to register anything but the growing desire in her lower belly.

Kara took a deep breath that was partially a moan, closing her eyes in the process. Her free hand, that was until now clenching the sheets, moved to her chest, where she gently touched the skin there with the tip of her fingers.

“I wish you were here.” Her voice was deep, but it wasn’t louder than a whisper, and she moaned again. “Do you have any idea what I would ask you to do if you were here?” Without realizing, Kara spread her legs apart, bending her knees.

There was a long silence in the other line and that was the moment Kara realized what she was doing. She was trying to have phone sex with Lena. God, if it wasn’t so long since the last time they had sex, maybe Kara would get more mortified with the idea than she was now, but the tingle between her legs was almost unbearable. Kara had no clue why they thought they could be apart for a whole month while Lena traveled around Europe to attend meetings and talk with some scientists. It felt impossible from day one that she could go so long without Lena by her side, but they had agreed that Kara wouldn’t fly out to meet her.

Her fingers had just started to caress her stomach when Lena’s voice sent chills all over her body. “What would you ask me to do?”

Oh God, Lena was up with the game. Other than some sexy texts, they had never got anywhere near that point and Kara moaned loudly, not carrying if people from National City could hear her right now. “I would ask you to slide your hand under my panties, between my legs.”

“What are you wearing?” Lena’s voice was so deep that sent a wave of pride towards the reporter.

Kara gasped, touching the beam of her panties gently. If possible, her legs got even wider apart. “It’s the set you gave me on Valentine’s Day,” Kara whispered. “The black lace thong.” She heard Lena’s intake of breath and smiled. “And I even have the matching balconette bra to go with it.”

“Kara.” That was a moan. Lena had just moaned her name.

Kara lost it, finally sliding her hand inside her thong. She quickly circulated her wet entrance, collecting her juices, before moving to make small and slow circles around her clit, not really touching it. “Oh, Rao, Lena.” She was so glad she lived alone because there was no way she would be able to stop her moans when she was having phone sex with Lena Luthor, the hottest woman in the world.

“Do you know what I would do if I was there?” Lena’s sudden question took Kara out of her misty thoughts for a second.

“Please, tell me, Lena,” the heroine breathed out, stopping her fingers. “Please.” She was not even a little surprised to realize she didn’t care about pleading for Lena.

“I would slowly spread your legs,” the CEO started with her voice back to normal, but still holding a huskier tone to it. “Then I would kiss your thighs.”

Kara could almost feel the ghost of soft lips against her hot skin and she gasped for air again. There was nothing more she wanted than to cum, but, at the same time, she didn’t want it to end. “I’m so turned on right now,” she admitted.

“While I kiss all the way inside your thighs, I would slowly spread you open.” A brief pause that made Kara wonder if Lena was also masturbating on the other side of the line. Even the thought of that made her clit twitch painfully. “Then I would lick you, up and down, softly.”

“Fuck.” Kara arched her back, almost like it was actually happening at that moment, and her fingers returned their movement with eagerness.

“When I have my lips around your clit, I would slowly put my middle finger in.” Kara’s moan must have been too loud or too needy because the pause was a bit longer at that time. “What are you doing right now?”

She gasped for air one more time as her legs shook once. “Oh, Rao. I’m so close, so damn close,” Kara groaned. “I wish you were here.” Another moan. “So you could touch me where I’m touching myself.” This time, there was a combined moan between them and Kara’s eyes rolled behind her eyelashes in pleasure.

“Are you inside yet?” It should be forbidden to be able to be so collected while having phone sex, but the fact that Lena could do it was not a surprise. And, somehow, it made things even hotter.

“I’m now,” the blonde confessed while slowly pushing her middle finger inside her wet folds. She was about to drop the phone in her other hand to be able to apply even more pressure in her clit, but she still wanted to hear Lena’s raspy voice when she came. “I’m so close, Lena.” She could feel her toes curling, her muscles trembling, the fire inside her getting higher and higher, her breath becoming faster and shorter. “May I cum, please?”

Even if the answer was negative, there was no way she was going to be able to hold it back after she heard Lena’s moaning so shameless in the other line. “Yes, Kara, you can come.”

It hit her like a wave and her entire body arched out of the mattress for a couple of seconds while she gasped, moaned and wailed in pleasure, managing to use Lena’s name between them. Kara couldn’t remind a time where she came so hard by touching herself. It gave her an ongoing thought of what it would be like when it was actually Lena touching her after their month apart. If it was going to be even better, Kara was sure she had to write down her will before it happened.

“Are you good, Kara?”

Kara was too tired, satisfied, and content. Instead of voicing any of this, she giggled breathlessly and nodded, even if Lena couldn’t see her.

She fell asleep with her hands still inside her panties.


	10. Pull Over - Lena x Maggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there a name for this ship? I keep wondering...

She couldn’t believe her luck.

As she pulled over at the side of the road and watched the sirens of the police car over the rear review, Lena considered how many times a person could get fucked in a single day. Being pulled over by police was the cherry on top of her already terrible day, for sure. All that was left was for her to be arrested for something and things would definitely be perfect them.

Deciding to advance things, Lena leaned over to open the glove compartment to grab the car’s documents and her wallet, then lowered her window and waited for the old cop who decided to finish up ruining her day to show up by her side.

Instead, when someone cleaned the throat outside her car, it didn’t sound like she was expecting it to sound. Lena looked up and immediately raised her eyebrow when she was greeted with the vision of a short woman using black pants and a leather jacket. The night around then was dark enough that she couldn’t distinguish the color of the shirt underneath the woman’s jacket, but she could see that the material was clinging into her skin and she also could see a badge hooked on her belt.

Looking up, she noticed that the woman was probably from Latina descendants and that she had deep dimples in both cheeks. The woman was also with both hands on her waist and, even without using a uniform, she exhaled authority.

“Good evening, miss.” The woman’s voice was like silk and Lena had to stop herself from gulping. “I’m detective Sawyer. You have a burnt bulb on your vehicle.” As she said it, she turned to point to the rear of the car before looking back at Lena.

“I wasn’t aware of that, detective,” Lena said and she could barely believe how low her own voice had become. “Is it normal for detectives to make traffic stops or am I just special?”

The detective slowly quirked one eyebrow in surprise but decided not to comment on it. “I was driving by and saw you, so I decided to pull you over and give you a warning.”

“Is that all?” Lena had no idea what possessed her to say those things. Maybe it was the fact that the woman was looking so... eatable. Or maybe it was the fact that she hadn’t had a good fuck in years. Maybe it was the dimples even. She wasn’t sure, but she couldn’t stop herself from flirting with the detective who had just pulled her over.

Tsking, the detective moved one hand to cover her badge. “License and registration, miss,” she demanded.

At that, Lena scoffed. “I don’t think that’s necessary to check my documents because of a burnt bulb.”

“I’m the detective here, miss. So I decide what I need and don’t need to do. License, now.”

It was the challenge, Lena realized as her fingers twitched around the documents the woman was asking for. She looked down and it was so easy to just hand them over, the detective would check, would see she was fine, would let her go with a warning about her burnt bulb and she would go on with her life. The problem was, and Lena noticed it was a big problem, she didn’t want to go on with her life.

“What if I don’t give it to you?” Lena wondered out loud as her eyes went back to the woman standing beside her car.

There was a pause where they just stared at each other, then the detective chuckled from the back of her throat and took a step back. “Step out of your vehicle, miss.”

Lena let out an indignant sound. “Why would I do that? All I have is a burnt bulb, detective.”

“Miss, step out of your vehicle in this instant.” The warning in the woman’s voice became much more dangerous and a thrill went down Lena’s spine as her heels dug into the car’s floor. When Lena didn’t move, the other woman’s lips twisted into a small smirk. “I’m not going to say it again.”

“This is such a misuse of power. I can’t believe this,” Lena complained as she turned her car off and opened the door to leave. She ignored the moisture that had pulled down between her legs as she stood outside her car and crossed her arms to stare at the detective with her best glare. The woman was shorter than her, she realized, especially when she had her heels on, but her hair was curlier and her eyes were darker.

“Are you accusing me of something?” The detective asked in a challenge.

Lena scoffed. “If the shoe fits...”

“Turn around.”

“What?”

“Turn around, now.”

Lena did as she was told and, before she could fully turn her body around, there was a strong hand between her shoulders pushing her until her chest hit the side of her car. The CEO gasped in both shock and outrage, both of her hands raising to rest against the cold metal to stop her face from hitting against it. Before she could complain, though, foreign hands started tapping her sides, clearly in search of something.

All she could do was feel as the hands went down her body, passing by her hips, thighs, and shins until they reached her ankles before they started making the way back up. This time, when the hands reached the top of her thighs, they didn’t jump to her hips. Instead, Lena felt a small, yet strong, hand cupped her ass cheek and she yelped as her body jerked away out of instinct.

The hand was only there for a second before both hands were on her stomach, still looking for something. Lena turned her head to make a snark comment but then her breasts were being groped and the words became a soft moan.

“Hm,” she could hear the smile on the woman’s smug humming and Lena had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop a curse to come out. “It’s not a smart move to piss off a cop, you know?”

Lena looked down between her body and the car when one hand left her boob to start making the way up. “What are you going to do about that, officer?” she groaned in a husky tone.

The woman behind her chuckled deeply against her ear, her body touching Lena’s almost entirely. She could feel firm breasts on her back, a knee between her legs keeping them apart, the hot breath against her skin and she gasped when long fingers finally closed around her throat. They weren’t applying too much pressure, she could still breathe normally, but the message was clear and Lena felt another gush of arousal hitting her underwear.

“It’s detective Sawyer to you, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena had another snark comment she could do but then the woman’s hand was leaving her breast to pull her skirt up around her waist and all she could do was moan in anticipation. It crossed her mind that they were standing in the middle of a highway and, even though Nacional City wasn’t the most crowded place, anyone could drive past them and see that Lena Luthor had her skirt up with a cop’s hand between her legs. Instead of getting worried, it only made her wetter.

Expert fingers easily took her underwear out of the way and the tip of the woman’s fingers quickly found her slick center. Lena moaned, sticking her ass even more on the air to give the detective more room to touch, and rested her forehead against her car. She wondered if she would be able to keep standing during the whole thing because her legs already felt like pudding.

“Is that what you wanted, Ms. Luthor?” the detective asked as she nibbled at Lena’s neck, brushing her hair to the side with her nose and chin, her other hand refusing to leave the CEO’s throat. “To make me mad so I would fuck you against your car?”

Lena gasped when a feather-like touch met her clit before she shook her head. “If that’s what you think, _detective_ , you’re crazy.”

“So you don’t want this?” The fingers on her cunt started to slowly withdraw and Lena whimpered at that. “Should I stop?” Lena pushed her ass back until she found the detective’s hand again and moaned. “Maybe not.” Once again, she could hear the smile on the woman’s voice.

Without warning, both hands left her body and Lena almost yelled her disagreement, but then the detective was reaching out for her wrists, fingers curling on her skin before she pulled then away from the car and into her back. The woman clearly had her fair share of arresting people before because she had no problems holding Lena’s wrists together even though the taller woman tried to pull away.

Once she had her hands locked behind her back, detective Sawyer used her other hand to grab her shoulder and pull her away from the car. Lena almost tripped on her own feet when she had nothing else to lean against but the woman was able to keep her up and walking without trouble. She had no idea where she was taking her, however, she was eager to follow the lead any day.

Her answer came when they stopped in front of the police car that had pulled her over before. Lena barely had time to consider the vehicle before she was turned around roughly and then pushed into the hood of the car until she was lying on top of it. She waisted no time to use her hands to push herself higher on the hood before she rested her hips on top of her hands, her fingers finding the tight opening between the hood and the car so she could hold onto something.

For some reason, she thought she might need it.

“Don’t move or I will have to handcuff you,” the detective warned, one eyebrow raised, and both of her hands working on her belt.

“Maybe I want you to,” Lena whispered as she watched the other woman.

The detective chuckled but, instead of answering her, she took a step away from the car. One of her hands found the way to the back of Lena’s neck and she pulled her to sit on the hood. Lena was a smart woman and she knew what was being asked without words very easily. She smirked as she fell onto her knees in front of the detective, eagerly waiting until the woman pushed her pants down just enough to expose her boyshorts.

Lena licked her lips as she ran her hands up the woman’s thighs until she grabbed her perfect round ass to pull her closer. Detective Sawyer moaned when she pressed a closed-mouth kiss on her warm, wet center and Lena smirked up at her with a wink as her fingers curled around the black boyshorts. She gave it a soft tug and was able to pull it down to the middle of her thighs without a problem, attaching her lips on the detective’s cunt almost immediately.

The hand that was on her neck moved up to the back of her head, grabbing a fist full of black hair, and a moan filled the air around them. Lena couldn’t stop the smug grin that spread over her lips for a second before she curled them around a hard clit to suck hard on it. Although she wished to stick her fingers inside, Lena had just touched a dirty hood, or it felt like it since it was dark and she couldn’t see much, so she was glad to use her tongue inside.

The woman was wet and hot against her, and Lena thought she might have found Paradise when she sneaked her tongue inside the detective for a few seconds before she curled her lips on the woman’s clit again. The hand on her hair pulled a bit tighter, almost painfully, and another moan floated above her, hips started thrusting against her face and Lena dug her nails on a firm ass to coax her to keep going.

It was maybe two minutes later, after a particularly hard suck on her clit, that the detective came with a deep groan and a tug on Lena’s hair. The CEO helped her ride the orgasmic wave until the detective pulled her hair up this time and she knew she was supposed to let go and get up. On trembling knees, she did just that, licking her lips moistened with the woman’s cum.

Their eyes met for a second in the darkness and Lena barely had any time to give her another smug grin before their lips crashed together. Their tongues touched almost immediately and Lena moaned around her lips when the warm meat sneak inside her mouth. The kiss lasted less than a minute but left Lena panting and wishing for more, however, detective Sawyer had other plans apparently because she quickly turned Lena around and pushed her down until she was bending over the hood of the police car.

Lena groaned when her chest hit the metal, her palms spread beside her chest in a weak attempt to keep her from touching the dirty vehicle, but knowing she could never outcome the other woman in strength. Before she could complain, though, two fingers invaded her center and she yelped instead.

God, if anyone could see her like that: bent over the hood of a car, skirt around her waist, being fucked from behind by a strange woman while she moaned like a whore.

Two fingers became three a few seconds later and the thrusts inside her became harder and faster by the second. Lena decided that the army could drive by in that second and she wouldn’t stop what she was doing. She simply didn’t care anymore, not when she was being so perfectly fucked like that. She could feel the woman’s fingers brushing all the right places inside her, curling and invading and drawing moans and groans.

Detective Sawyer’s other hand had grabbed a fistful of her blouse at the same time it held her down and Lena wished she had space enough between her and the car to sneak a hand between her legs to rub her clit. The other woman seemed to understand though because she used her hips to push Lena further against the car and then her center was hitting the car every time the fingers thrust inside her. The trick came when the woman curled her fingers just right inside her and found a special spot that made her hips jerk, her stomach clench, and a gush of arousal to slid down her thighs.

Then she was coming. Harder than ever before, with a scream that barely assembled her own voice, knees buckling under herself, hands clenching around nothing against the hood of the car she was being fucked against.

Once her walls stopped clenching and her clit stopped throbbing, the detective finally removed her fingers from her cunt and lowered her skirt almost gently. Lena allowed herself a few more seconds to recover her breath and for her legs to stop shaking before she pushed herself up and turned around. The detective was just finishing buckling her belt again and, when their eyes met, they both had smirks in place.

“So, are you giving me a ticket?” Lena asked smugly.

The detective chuckled lowly and deep. “I will let that one pass.”

Lena slid her finger down the woman’s button shirt until she curled it on her belt’s buckle. “Thank you so much, detective Sawyer,” she purred with a wink.

The woman nodded. “Call me Maggie.”

“Well, _Maggie_ , when does your shift ends? I would like to buy you a coffee.”


	11. Sink - Kara x Maggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a G!P character, beware!

Alex would never forgive them.

Not even in a million years, not even if they begged and cried and screamed for forgiveness. And maybe they didn’t deserve it, to be fair. Kara wouldn’t blame Alex if she never wanted to look at her face again, she would understand, she would even agree with her if that ever happened.

Because what type of person would fuck her sister’s ex-fiancé in the bathroom of a crowded bar when the said sister was just outside playing pool with her friends, oblivious to everything that was happening inside the small bathroom?

Kara was the worse person that ever existed in any Universe, she was sure.

They had agreed to meet for a friendly game of pool with her group of friends on their favorite alien bar and everything was going fine. Alex was having fun for the first time since she broke up with Maggie a month before, no one was too drunk yet, they weren’t complaining that Kara was winning almost every game because of her superpowers and they were just having a great time. Until Kara looked up from her drink and her eyes met Maggie across the room, just entering the bar.

She knew she had to find a way to take her out before Alex saw her or her sister’s night would be ruined, so she drank the rest of her alien beer, found some lame excuse to throw at James, who was talking with her about whatever, and then strolled across the bar until she had curled her fingers around the detective’s arm to pull her away.

‘Away’ turned out to be the empty bathroom on the back and ‘take her out before Alex saw her’ turned out fucking Maggie against the sink.

To be honest, Kara wasn’t completely sure how they got into that point. In a minute she was trying to tell Maggie she had to leave while the detective replied she didn’t _have_ to do anything, and the next minute Maggie was on her knees, Kara’s hard thick cock pushed deep inside her mouth.

And, before she could even wrap her mind around it, Kara was pulling her up and turning her around until she was leaning on the sink. Then she pulled the detective’s pants down to her knees and shoved her cock inside, causing both of them to moan at the feeling.

Maggie was _fucking tight_.

For the first few seconds, Kara could barely move at all inside her, the walls hugging her so tightly that she thought she could come right there. She started to push out and back inside gently and slowly, careful not to hurt Maggie in any way. Kara kept her senses spread out. They hadn’t locked the door when they walked inside, anyone could open it at any moment, so she tried to pay attention to anyone who might come that way. Admittedly, it was quite hard to do so when Maggie was so wet and hot around her, but she made an effort. The last thing they needed was to get caught on the act. Especially when it was so wrong.

So deliciously wrong.

When the detective was dating her sister, they didn’t have the best relationship, to be fair. They weren’t totally friends and they had a rough start. It got better after a few months, but there was always something that stopped them from getting too close. Kara thought it was her alter-ego and the fact that Maggie held some things against Supergirl before they even met, but now she wondered if it had more into it.

If she was willing to fuck her sister’s fiancé a month after they broke up, maybe there was.

Kara held back a moan as she started to increase her pace. Maggie’s hands were grasping against the sink and suddenly the blonde wished she had that hands over her instead. She adjusted her hips, pushing Maggie closer to the sink, and the woman was forced to press her palms against the mirror in front of her, her cheek resting against the cold surface for a couple of seconds before their eyes met through their reflected images.

Maggie’s mouth was hanging open, low gasps leaving her lips, and Kara couldn’t help but curl her fingers around the column of her throat. She didn’t squeeze or applied any pressure, but she could feel the woman swallowing against her palm and it made her moan.

Suddenly, she started to fuck Maggie for real, hard, and fast, and the noise of flesh hitting against flesh filled the small room. She had no doubt that anyone who pressed their ear against the door would be able to hear what was going on, but there was no one close enough to hear it and the music outside was louder than usual, and for that she was grateful.

Since Kara was still watching her through the mirror, she saw when Maggie’s eyes closed, a frown showed between her eyebrows, and she bit on her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. She wondered if that was the face she did when she was close to coming. It was beautiful, she couldn’t deny it, but she wished the detective didn’t have to hold back her moans.

She wanted to hear her. She wanted to _hear_ what she was doing to her, how she was making her feel.

Alex would never forgive her if she found out.

The thought made her go faster and harder, no doubt adding move noises into her movement, and then she felt the distinct feeling in her lower abdomen. Kara groaned lowly and thrust more two or three times before she pulled out with a grunt. As she stroked her dick with one hand, she used the other one to spin Maggie around by her waist. Once they were facing each other again, she pushed the woman down until she was back on her knees, and then she was back on the detective’s warm mouth. It was all it took for her to come.

Spurt after spurt of white come filled the woman’s mouth and she did a conscious job to swallow all of it. Once it was over, Maggie licked her lips and stood up. She was sure that was it, that Kara would pull her pants back up and run away, but then the blonde was grabbing the back of her thighs and raising her up until she was sitting on the sink, her still hard cock quickly finding the way back inside her.

Maggie couldn’t stop the deep moan that followed the move and her legs curled around the hero’s waist before she could think about it. As she kept pounding inside, Kara found the detective’s clit with her thumb and started some sloppy circles around it. Maggie came a minute later, her mouth pressed tightly against the blonde’s neck to stop herself from screaming in pleasure. Once her walls allowed Kara to pull out, the heroine stroked her cock again until she came all over Maggie’s thighs.

While they pulled their clothes back on, they both agreed with two things: Alex could never find out and they would meet again tomorrow.


	12. On Act - Supercorp

Alex would be the first one to admit they were a little drunk.

Two glasses of wine and two shots each wasn’t much, it was just enough to make her head a little fuzzy, but Sam was already tripping on her feet and laughing at everything. They were walking back to Sam’s temporary office at L-Corp since she had forgotten what seemed to be a very important file back there that simply couldn’t wait for her till the morning. Alex wouldn’t let her walk back alone from the bar, so she tagged along and she honestly was having the time of her life following a slightly drunk Samantha around.

When she asked the woman if she wanted to grab a drink after work, she also had intentions of paying for a meal or something like that, but time flew and suddenly it was past 10 pm. Sam had a meeting first thing in the morning and Alex had to be in the training room at 6 am, so she prayed to Heaven that neither of them would get hungover.

“I will just get the file real quick,” Sam said, looking over her shoulder, and Alex had to make a real effort not to laugh off her slumbered words.

Alex waved at the night guard, a young-looking man who seemed to be just a little too sleepy, then she followed the other woman to the elevator. She had to place a hand in the small of her back to stop Sam from falling over when she leaned over the door and it opened on the right floor.

And even if they had all the right to be there because it was Sam’s working space and she had a free pass to come and go as she pleased, she still turned around to look at the redhead and put a finger to her own lips as she whispered “shh.”

Alex couldn’t help but chuckle at that and she was about to reply by loudly speaking in the empty hallway when they heard it.

“Oh!”

Alex’s head snapped to the side as her eyes started roaming the space around the office in search of the source of the sound. It was a very distinctive sound and she knew, for experience either as an agent and as someone who had done it at some point, that it was either someone in distress or someone was having sex somewhere in the office.

Sam raised her eyebrows in confusion and they both stopped in the middle of the hallway as they shared a look. The lights around them were mostly off, the biggest part of the space illumination was coming from the light poles on the street and a few lamps on some tables. Alex looked over Sam’s shoulder to the rest of the open space in there and she paid close attention to any other sound that could be heard.

There was another groan, muffled and distant, but they could definitely hear it.

Sam grinned widely, but Alex didn’t even have a moment to understand what was going on in her mind before the woman leaned down to remove her heels. She gestured for Alex to stay quiet again, then she turned around and started walking in the opposite direction Alex wished she would walk to.

Instead of coming back and get inside the elevator again, the former CFO of L-Corp started walking towards the sounds. The agent felt her own eyes go wide in shock before she managed to react. She tried to hold Sam’s arm to hold her back, but the woman had an advantage already and she was walking way too fast for someone who wanted to be quiet.

Alex looked around in a panic, wondering how far they could go before some shit would go down because they obviously weren’t alone like they first thought and someone could actually turn a corner at any second or they could walk into someone doing-

“It’s coming from there,” Sam mouthed with a sly grin as she pointed to the farthest corner of the large office area. Then she tripped over a trash can and she giggled like a crazy school girl, and Alex vowed not to let her drink ever again.

In her defense, Alex was too distracted trying to prevent Samantha from falling on her face or from making too much noise, silently praying that the woman would just turn around and leave to avoid problems, so she didn’t notice where Sam was taking her before it was too late. She recognized Jess’s desk a second before she realized they were walking straight to Lena Luthor’s office.

Lena Luthor, who was the CEO and had the nicest table Alex had ever seen before. The same table her sister was seated on. The redhead had to blink twice to make sure she was seeing right, but sure enough, there was Kara, seated on Lena Luthor’s office desk, getting reamed by no more than Lena Luthor herself.

First of all, she was expecting to see a lot of people there, but her sister wasn’t one of them. Second, she didn’t even know her sister was dating someone again, much less Lena herself. And third, and the most important point, the last thing she wanted was to see her sister getting fucked by someone.

Kara was using the same clothes she was when they had lunch earlier that day, sleeveless black blouse and a dark grey pencil skirt, the same clothes Alex had told her she looked fine with. She felt a little betrayed by that, to be honest, because now Kara was missing a shoe, her skirt was raised high on her waist and her blouse was all over the place. Her hair, that was in a tight bun a few hours before, was now loose and messy with one of Lena’s hands holding a handful of it. Her glasses, the glasses that Alex used to think of a symbol of innocence, were thrown at the desk closer to where her hand was grasping at some papers.

They were kissing, deep, heated, and almost beastly, and Alex wouldn’t have minded if it was only that because they were only humans... well, some of them were aliens, but whatever. But it wasn’t just that and that was the problem. That was the fucking problem.

“I know you want to come,” Kara said when their lips parted in a breathless intake of air and Alex wished a black hole would open and pull her into it because she never wanted to hear her little sister say those words. “Do it.”

At that, Lena leaned forward and, well, she went for it, okay? Kara wrapped her arms around her and kissed her neck and jaws and everywhere else she could reach, and the CEO shoved her hips forward one last time before she released a loud grunt. Sam jammed a hand against her mouth by her side, trying to suppress her shocked yelp, and Alex enjoyed the small distraction since she seemed glued in place. She had never caught someone in the act before, she never caught her _sister_ doing it before, but she would have made a scaping plan if she knew it could be a possibility.

Kara’s chuckle called her attention back, though. Why her eyes would go back to that hell of a scene, Alex had no idea, but suddenly she was seeing her sister’s large grin. “Keep going,” and the agent couldn’t deny she was a little impressed when Lena did exactly that.

She started again, slower this time, and it was definitely more for Kara’s pleasure, her moves more deliberated to cause it, because the blonde tilted her head back and allowed a freaking loud moan to color the whole office floor. Lena kissed her throat and Kara’s legs wrapped around her instantly.

“Jesus, Kara,” Lena mumbled. “I missed you this morning.” She pressed a line of kisses all over her neck. “I missed you all day.”

They shouldn’t be there, Alex thought immediately after hearing that. They should have left the second they heard something was off, they should have never come there in the first place because that was Lena’s office. It was her safe space, a place she clearly felt like she could be vulnerable at and that was something that no one should be watching it, obviously.

She turned around so fast that her neck snapped, but she managed to grab Sam’s arm and mouth a ‘we should go’ before pulling her away and, surprisingly, the woman followed her without making a fuss about it. They took maybe five steps, then Sam in her drunken state kicked a chair and all quiet around them was gone. They froze in shock, looked at each other in panic, then Alex pushed her to keep walking – to run, preferably.

“Alex?!”

She wanted to die.

She wished there was a window close enough for her to jump from and she would happily embrace her death if that meant she didn’t have to turn around and face her sister.

Alex closed her eyes for a few seconds, trying to find a way where she could instantly combust into flames, and when she opened them again Sam was gone. She had reached for the elevator and she was gone without looking back and Alex wished she could scream a little because they wouldn’t be in that situation if it wasn’t for her in the first place.

So when she turned around, trying to look like she wasn’t traumatized for life, Alex offered her sister a side smile and completely avoided looking at any woman in the eyes. “Hey, Kara.”

The blonde looked over her shoulder to share a look with Lena, who was hiding behind her desk like it was a life-saving shield. Kara’s skirt was all crooked, Alex kinda wanted to point it out, but she also just wanted to die, so she kept her mouth shut. “What are you doing here?”

Alex chuckled awkwardly. “Would you believe if I say I forgot where I live?”

For the look on Kara’s face, no, she wouldn’t believe it.


End file.
